Aigis Of Inaba
by Jdoug1000
Summary: A mysterious blonde girl moves into the town of Inaba, and from the moment her and a gray haired teen lay eyes on each other, their lives would never be the same...
1. Chapter 1-Mysterious Girl

Hello everyone, and welcome to my very own work, Aigis of Inaba. As you can tell by the name, a have tweaked the world a little bit to set up for my story. the two major differences include:

No personas/shadows

Aigis is a real girl, and never attended Gekkoukan high

One last thing I should mention is that this is a romance. If you're expecting gore and violence, keep scrolling. This story is told through the perspective of Yu Narukami. Now that all that's out of the way, enjoy, and please leave a rating telling me what you thought.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 00000000000

November 16th

"No one think of even moving a muscle, I'll be right back." Everyone stared at Mr. Morooka in silence. "...pricks..." He mumbled as he slammed the classroom door behind him. As to be expected, students immediately began turning to their friends and talking to them.

I took an unfinished piece of origami from earlier out of my bag and began working on it. I was immediately interrupted by a tap on the shoulder. "What do you think that was about?" The boy asked, grinning a little. This boy was Yosuke Hanumara, who had been my best friend ever since he moved here last year. I shrugged, as I was unsure myself. He did his signature little laugh. "Hah-hah! As always, you're full of answers, Yu," he laughed as he lightly punched me on the shoulder. I grinned at him and responded, "Well, at least when I speak, something smart usually comes out." Yosuke's eyes widened and he stuck up his arms in surrender. "Ouch bro, two weeks before exams? As if I don't know that enough!" I smiled and returned to my origami frog, which was immediately interrupted once again by a shriek: "MORON'S COMING!" Everyone immediately turned back to face the right way and silenced themselves, as he practically kicked the door in. He walked in, looked us left and right, and grunted a little.

"Girl? What are you doing?" A figure entered the room, slowly, extremely nervous. I glanced up then looked down, then jolted my head back up and stared. This girl was... I mean, wow. She had shiny, short golden hair, glistening blue eyes that sparkled fantastically, and her body was... wow. Morooka interrupted me, "Are wny of you shitheads even listening to me?!" I turned to Yosuke, who seemed to be as amazed about her as I was. I punched him on the shoulder. "Dude! Eyes off! Yukiko's staring at you!" Yosuke quickly turned to see his girlfriend glaring at him, to which he quickly started looking at the ceiling and began whistling nervously.

"...This is," Morooka ruffled through the papers in his clipboard. "What was it?"

"Um... I... I don't... Ai-Aigis." The girl stumbled to speak, her face turning red like glowing iron.

"Oh, thats right. Aigis Yamako. So, Aigis will be transferring to our little crap-hole, so be nice to her! But if any of you shitheads start hitting on her..." His glance turned to Yosuke.

"Hey! Why are you looking at me!" Yosuke piped in, offended. "I never-"

"Well Aigis, as far as seating goes, we have multiple seats open, so pick whatever you want." The sound of desperate boys yelling "Oh! Here!" filled the room. Clearly overwhelmed, she looked around, almost looking like she was going to cry, and quickly walked to the seat in back of me and sat down, looking straight down at her desk. The poor girl looked absolutely lost, I contemplated if introducing myself could make her more comfortable or further raise the awkwardness level. I decided to go with it, and extended my hand to shake hers. "Hi, Yu Narukami." She stared up at me, and then at my hand, looking bewildered. Had this girl never heard of shaking someones hand? Maybe I should get to know this girl, something about her fascinates me...


	2. Chapter 2-A Little Too Close

Hello everyone, and welcome to part two of Aigis Of Inaba! Remember that no matter what you think about the story, please leave a review being completely honest. Anyway, if you haven't checked out chapter one, please do so before continuing this! Enjoy!

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Hi, Yu Narukami." The girl looked at me, then looked at my hand, bewildered. Had this girl never heard of shaking someones hand? Maybe I should get to know this girl, something about her fascinates me...

"Um, well anyway, this period ends in a few minutes, want me to show you around the school a bit?" I ask her, as she avoids eye contact.

"Oh! Sorry! Uh- If- Yes. I would like that." She replied after a few seconds pause.

"Hah- I don't bite!" I patted her on the shoulder, and her face jolted away from mine as it turned crimson red. I quickly retreated my hand. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have-"

"No! It isn't your fault. I-I overreacted, I-" Aigis clearly wasn't very skilled with words. Our awkward talk was cut short by the bell. "Let's go now, Yu-san." Aigis said quickly.  
0000000000000000000000000000000000000  
After a quick tour of our small school, we go to the roof to eat lunch.  
"Um, Yu-san, there's no one here, are you sure we're allowed to be up here?" Aigis asked, looking around.  
"Don't worry Aigis-san, we're allowed to eat anywhere in the school," I say as I sit down. Aigis nods and comes over. I gasp a little as she sits down RIGHT next to me, her leg touching mine. I feel my face heat up, yet Aigis doesn't notice anything and takes out a sushi dish.  
"Um... Yu-san, I'm sorry I'm so... odd." Aigis says looking off into the horizon.

I cock my head a little, the blood finally draining out of it. "Huh? What are you talking about?" I ask, trying not to notice how absolutely incredible she smells, like dew on a flower, or... I shake my head a bit, trying to focus.

"It's just... you deserve to know. You have been nice to me today. A few months ago, I was-" her voice chokes up a little.

I put my hand on her shoulder again, eliciting the same red face. "Hey, Aigis-san, if you don't walk to talk about this, then that's perfectly alright." Even though I hardly know her, it pains me as I see a tear roll down her eye. I slowly turn her head toward me and wipe the tear off of her cheek. This is the first tine she has looked in my eyes. "Aigis-san, your eyes are... amazing." We stay there for a few seconds, my hand on her cheek, looking into each others eyes, feeling the warmness radiate off each other. We immediately face the other way as we hear the rooftop door start to open. My good friend, Chie Satonaka, comes up.

"I thought you two were up here! Lunch is over! It's social studies!" She tells us, her hands on her hips. I glance down at my watch.

"Oh shhh...oot! We're ten minutes late! Let's go!" Without thinking, I grab Aigis' hand and start to run down, before realizing I had grabbed Aigis' hand. I stopped, and looked around. The two were both staring at me. Well, damn.

Thank you guys so much for reading! Please leave a quick review telling what you thought! Also if you could tell your friends about this fanfic, that would be amazing! Sorry to beg T_T


End file.
